List of the Guardians
Hello dear users. Here is the list where you can pick which Guardian you like to be. When you will pick a Guardian, you have to do your own page for your Guardian and you have to describe him/her. If you don't know how to do it, just look at these three: Valentina Love, Symphony Rose Celeste and Nova Starlight. Have fun picking! Guardians from the movie and the books North/ Santa Claus - Bunny/ E.Aster Bunnymund - Tooth/ Toothiana - Sandy/ Sandman - Jack/ Jack Frost - Pitch/ Pitch Black - Pitch Black the Boogeyman Ombric - Katherine - Nightlight - Mother Nature/ Emily Jane Pitchiner - The Monkey King - The Man in the Moon - The Holiday Guardians ''Valentine's day: Cupid/Eros - Cupid Heart - Lilliana26 Valentina Love - Valentin girl Ola Amo - Nicelley New Years: '' Jade Windragon - Nikki Van Davis Baby New Year - Jona19992 ''Halloween: Mary Timefone Samhain - Jona19992 Saint Patrick's day: Guardian of Luck - Mr Patrick Hatpraun 'Holi festival:' Guardian of Pureness - Shasa Priya April Fools: Carl Santiego - Jona19992 Parent's day: Guardian of Respect - Marilyn Walls Ramadan Festival:'' Guardian of Determination and Hardship - Rasha Abdullah ''Dragonboat Festival: Guardian of Loyalty - Rin Rin Hanukkah: Guardian of Hardship - Urice Fega 'Hinamatsuri:' Guardian of Comradeship - Prince Wu Children day: Guardian of Strenght - Kintaro Momokage 'Autumn festival:' Guardian of Miracle - Lady Chang Pirate day: Thanksgiving: Guardian of Appreciation - T.Hank Turkeynoon 'Groundhog day:' Guardian of Regret - Chuck Bucky Day of the Dead: Guardian of Reunion - Catrina Muerte 'Independence day:' Guardian of Liberty - Betsey Wilson Earth Day: Guardian of the Environment - Lupita 'May Day:' Guardian of Celebration/ May Queen - Ariana Flynn 'Christmas:' Guardian of Punishment - Krampus 'World Food Festival:''' Guardian of Rivalry - Hauser Sibling Children Guardian of Curiosity - Mallory (Good) Guardian of Healing - Jace (Good) Guardian of Trust- Jamie Bennett (Good) Sophie Bennett - Played by Nobody (Good) Guardian of Purity - Mary Overland (Good) Serena Celeste - Skyebreeze (Good) JJ Frost - The Rush (Good) Guardian of Pureness - Llednar (Evil, Good) Other Guardians Good Guardian of Imagination - Phoenix Nova Guardian of Nature - Asher Blood Guardian of Nature Guardian of Art - Vanessa Pearson Guardian of Wishes - Belle Airic and Mother Hulla Guardian of Music - Symphony Rose Celeste Guardian of Belief - Queen Jacqueline Crystalheart Starlight Guardian of Freedom - Alisa Guardian of Celebration - Crispin Delta Guardian of Life - Vita Hope Chester Guardian of Victory - Sepehr Guardian of Homeland - Ayden Guardian of Magic - Spiritina and Jack Alchemy Guardian of The Stars - Aurora Stardust Guardian of Light - Nova Starlight Guardian of Peace -Timothy Rune, Abe no Hideaki Guardian of the Day - Hemera Guardian of the Night - Nyx Guardian of Joy - Joy Guardian of Emotions - Elsa Lark Guardian of Destiny- Janus Chance Guardian of Calmness - Blake and Catrina Simons Guardian of Kindness - Jane Guardian of Loyalty - Kyle Guardian of Fantasy - Carini Dragonest Guardian of Friendship - Sibunafoeye and Sakhya and Tin Steadfast Guardian of Power - Acadia S. Andromeda Guardian of Truth - Vevina and Pinocchio Guardian of Weather - Victoria Tekna Guardian of Compassion - Fran Guardian of Wisdom - Sara Modrič Guardian of Laughter - Maria Romano and Gepetto Wood Guardian of Defense - Lost Hope Guardian of Courage - Penelope Guardian of Renewal- Sol Aelos Guardian of Miracles - Myra Guardian of Inspiration - Guardian of Bravery - Crystal Aurora Overland and Savior (not yet revealed) Guardian of Fire - Blaire Evans Guardian of Rain - Ariana The Guardian of Belonging - Icedarkshadow Guardian of Passion - Jill Melt Guardian of Teaching - The Muses Sister Guardian of Unreturn love - Laila Phelolia Guardian of Creativity - Dhomas Madison Guardian of Second Chances - Jonathan Guardian of Safety - Kuman Tong Guardian of Cleanliness - Lady Yemenja Guardian of Equality - Lollipop Gum Guardian of Wealth - Maneki Neko Guardian of Obedient - Nanny Poppin Guardian of Good - Olivia Guardian of Kindness and Determination - Rasha Abdullah Guardian of Generousity - Ratatouille Guardian of Health - Shennong Guardian of Sanity - Watcher Guardian of Confident - Edward Guardian of Expeience - Yulena Morris Guardian of Justice - Mikael Guardian of Punctuality - Zalty Guardian of Spirit - Flora and Fauna Guardian of Punk - Rus Pink Neutral Guardian of Passion - Ember Guardian of Insanity - Cheshire Guardian of Silence - Anzan Guardian of the Inverse - Alice Guardian of Nine Lives - Okami-No-Neko Guardian of the Forces - Xarah Lee Silverstorm Guardian of Doubt - Melina Aporia Guardian of Mystery - Duke Guardians of Balance - Kilian and Alan Airell Guardian of Faith - Meredith Guardian of the Underworld - Phantom Knight Guardian of Curiosity - Dr Henry Guardian of Expectation - Vulpecula Evil Guardian of Chaos - Zenith and Eris Guardian of Death - Neva Arc Guardian of Sadness - Guardian of Anger - Arsenio Guardian of Trickery - Hailey Trueheart Guardian of Jealousy - Britney Guardian of Greed - K Guardian of Revenge - Thunderhead Guardian of Arrogance - Guardian of Pain - Agonia (Alisa's dark side) Guardian of Misfortune - The Seventh Guardian of Illusion - Eric Guardians of Robberies - The Sea Punks Guardian of Conquest- Ra Amun Other Characters (Non-Guardians) Good Captain Johnathon Overland Strider- Johnathon Strider Undine - Orion's Dagger Alex - Valentin girl Sirius and Xavier Celeste - Skyebreeze Wyrm - Orion's Dagger Midden Non - Orion's Dagger Nikita Lumina - Skyebreeze Areana Green - Winter Fairy Azul Puro - Orion's Dagger Kitana Black - Kitana Oasis Black Dante Oralius Knightley - Dante knightley Shadow - Crystal Aurora Mary Evangelyne - Kitana Oasis Black Azazel Focalor - Dante knightley Amy and Audrey - Kitana Oasis Black Sheik - Kitana Oasis Black Bergdis - PsychoFirehawk Roger Simkin - Jona19992 Sophia - Jona19992 Neutral Ling Goldragon - Nikki Van Davis Hikaru - Cheryl Attitulo - Orion's Dagger Mercy - Skyebreeze Stephen Kulong - Valentin girl Haru Kitsune - Dante knightley Salem - Crystal Aurora Chione - Jona19992 Fa Hai - Jona19992 Ink - Jona19992 Rea - Jona19992 Me - Jona19992 Dante - Jona19992 Te Fiti - Jona19992 Evil Dark sister - Valentin girl Trista Zilla - Skyebreeze Maring - Nikki Van Davis Hiroki - Cheryl Natari - Cheryl Orick the Slayer - Skyebreeze Daeva - Skyebreeze Bellatrix - Skyebreeze Nazreen - Skyebreeze Lavernia - Winter Fairy Jasper - Skyebreeze Zorath - Ironman01 Prince Garreth - Skyebreeze Annabel Blade - Kitana Oasis Black Shura - PsychoFirehawk Elizabeth White - Jona19992 Peter Pan - Jona19992 Max Black - Jona19992 Queen Mary - Jona19992 Slenderman - Jona19992 Author HHH - Jona19992 Baba Yaga - Jona19992 Famine - Jona19992 Fee Fi Fo Fum - Jona19992 Grinch - Jona19992 Happy - Jona19992 Hollow - Jona19992 Jasper - Jona19992 James - Jona19992 La Llorona - Jona19992 Lizzie Longshadow - Jona19992 Maiden and the Death - Jona19992 Mr Green - Jona19992 Mr Whatzir - Jona19992 Mr Wolf and Mrs Fox - Jona19992 Nurarihyon - Jona19992 Pamela - Jona19992 Pestilence - Jona19992 The Addam Family - Jona19992 War - Jona19992 Mr Right - Jona19992 Pennywise - Jona19992 Nabaroo - Jona19992 Charcoal - Jona19992 The Dread Doctor - Jona19992 Category:Content Category:Browse